Encoded Murder 2
by Killurapika Edogawa
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang bernama SMA Plus Muthahhari di Bandung, Indonesia. Pembunuhan terjadi ketika Conan, Ran, dan temannya, Anggun datang ke sekolah tersebut.


Casting:

Conan Edogawa as Conan Edogawa

Ran Mouri as Ran Mouri

Anggun Widiyani as Ran's bestfriend

Herlambang Priyambada as SMUTH Student

Indra Malik as SMUTH Student.

Zahra Fathiya as SMUTH Student

Soni Fattah as Police Department Inspector

Susilo Hidayat as SMUTH Student

Supporting Character:

Udin as Police Officer

#thanks buat galaxy aceku yang

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama and the SMUTH Characters, terutama Anggun sensei ^^v

Korban bernama Dadan Fardian (25), seorang guru mata pelajaran IT di SMA Plus Muthahhari. Berdasarkan penyelidikan, diketahui bahwa korban dibunuh sekitar 3 jam lalu.

Di TKP, diketahui hanya ada seorang yang bernama Susilo (17) di sana saat itu.

===Conan's POV===

"Posisi ditemukan terlentang, ada tali di leher korban, yang sepertinya terputus dari ikatannya yang berada di rangka langit-langit." Kata Inspektur Kepolisian, Soni Fattah.

"Ah terputus?" Conan heran.

"Sepertinya ini bunuh diri." Ucap Soni mantap.

"Tidak mungkin! Jika memang benar ini bunuh diri, kok bisa terputus talinya? Jika tali terputus, seharusnya bunuh diri ini gagal, dan meninggalkan bekas terjatuh!" Gejolak Conan dalam hati.

"Saudara Susilo, Anda berada di sini sejak jam berapa?" Tanya inspektur Soni.

"Saya baru saja datang ke sini sekitar 5 menit yang lalu untuk sekedar mengambil kertas tugas saya yang tertinggal." Begitulah kesaksian Susilo sambil menunjukkan kertas tugasnya.

"Kapan anda tertinggal kertas tersebut?" Tanya Inspektur Soni.

"Kemarin." Jawab Susilo

"Ah, ramai sekali. Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba orang wanita datang menghampiri kami.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Inspektur.

"Ah ya, namaku Zahra Fathiya, aku siswi di sini. Aku datang ke sini mau ngenet" jawab wanita itu.

"Oh ya. Disini telah terjadi bunuh diri."

"Siapa yang bunuh diri pak?" Tanya Zahra.

"Dadan Fardian, kau tahu?" Tanya balik inspektur.

"Oh ya, dia guru ITku."

Tiba-tiba tim analisa datang.

"Inspektur! Berdasarkan kertas yang berisi tulisan itu, setelah tim menganalisa kode tersebut, diketahui bahwa kode itu adalah kode base64, yang didekripsi menjadi "komara"

"Siapa komara itu?" Tanya Inspektur.

"Oh ya, ibu komara, dia pemilik kost-kostan di jalan kampus 3." Jawab susilo

"Komara? Tali terputus? Ini sudah jelas pembunuhan!" Pikirku.

Aku pun mengamati korban dan lingkungan sekitarnya untuk memperkuat bahwa itu pembunuhan. Aku teliti, ternyata bibirnya kebiruan! Dan di dekat korban ada serbuk putih. Karena penasaran, Aku pun mengambil sarung tangan dari tasku lalu mengambil sedikit serbuk itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam plastik. Lalu aku melapor kepada inspektur.

"Pak Inspektur! Coba cek di dekat korban, seperti ada serbuk putih!"

"Oh iya.. Hey Udin! Coba kau pergi ke laboratorium untuk mengecek serbuk ini." Perintah Inspektur.

"Siap Inspektur!" Respon Udin.

Lalu aku pun mencoba untuk ke lab. Kimia secara diam-diam. Untungnya, lab tidak dikunci. Lalu aku mencari dan mengambil Rhodamin cek lagi!, yang merupakan kemosensor.

Aku mencampur bubuk putih tersebut dengan kemosensor, dan ternyata warna kemosensor tersebut berubah warna, menjadi ungu! Tebakanku benar!

"Tinggal bagaimana aku membuktikan kalau itu pembunuhan dan mencari siapa pembunuhnya."

Lalu Aku keluar dari lab kimia dan aku terkejut! Aku terpergok oleh Ran. Ah tidaak!

"Ah Conan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ran.

"Cuma lihat-lihat saja kok Ran-neechan..." jawab Conan sambil nyengir.

"Aku mencarimu loh. Aku kira kamu menghilang. Ayo kita ke TKP lagi." Ajak Ran

Aku pun menganguk menerima ajakan Ran.

Ketika di tangga, aku menemukan serbuk yang mirip dengan serbuk yang berada di ruang ICT. Dan begitu pula di pintu ICT. Aku pun menghampiri Inspektur, aku ingin menunjukkan serbuk itu.

"Pak Inspektur, coba lihat, di dekat pintu ICT terdapat serbuk yang sama dengan yang ditemukan korban! Demikian juga di tangga! Itu berarti ada orang yang keluar dari ruang ICT setelah korban terbunuh dan membawa serbuk itu."

"Riiiiiiing!" Ponsel inspektur berdering. Ada telepon dari Udin, petugas yang membawa serbuk itu.

"Inspektor, setelah dilakukan pengujian, serbuk itu adalah sianida!"

"Oh ya? Terimakasih banyak infonya!"

"Ternyata, serbuk itu sianida. Dan aku berubah keyakinan sekarang, ini adalah pembunuhan! Tapi siapa pembunuhnya?" Kata inspektur.

"Bagaimana dengan kertas kode itu?" Conan mengingatkan.

"Oh! Komara! Kata Susilo tadi, dia adalah pemilik kostan di kampus 3."

"Asep! Panggil semua penghuni kost-kostan ibu Komara! Bawa ke sini!" Perintah inspektur.

"Siap laksanakan!" Sigap Asep.

Kini aku telah berhasil meyakinkan inspektur kalau ini pembunuhan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, mencari pelakunya, dan puzzle ini akan tersusun!

-bersambung ke part 3-


End file.
